Vanellope's body
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Vanellope has hated zombies her whole life. But when Turbo comes back and injects her with some kind of poison, she finds herself turned into what she hates most, a zombie. Now she must find a cure with the help of another zombie, on the way she asks herself "Can one fall in love even though their heart stopped beating?" Rated T for Zombie Violence and blood. Vanellope/OC
1. I hate zombies!

A/N: I just thought of this after watching the new episode of AMC's 'The Walking Dead' last night (Awesome show BTW!) And thus, this idea was born. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Vanellope screamed at the top of her lungs and fell backwards as soon as she was greeted by her three friends Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix all in zombie makeup.

"Jiminey Jaminey Vanellope, what was with the loudest scream I ever heard in the entire arcade?" Felix asked helping the nine-year-old off the floor.

"Felix, we've been friends for a month now, you should know that I hate zombies! They disgust me!" Vanellope said while crossing her arms and looking away.

"Vanellope, did ever occur to you that zombies might have feelings too? They might get sad" Ralph told Vanellope.

"They're dead Ralph, their hearts no longer beat, and their brains don't work at all, they can barely even talk. I know for a fact that they have no feelings" Vanellope said after letting out a small laugh. She found what Ralph said funny.

"Well, what if you were a zombie? If someone said that about you, would you feel sad?" Calhoun asked getting on one knee in front of 'Sugar Rush's' president/princess.

"I wouldn't feel a thing because my heart wouldn't be beating at this minute if I were a zombie" Vanellope retaliated. The reason being the girl hates zombies so much is because she one time ran into a zombie at Tapper's and it grabbed her shoulder and she was scared to death. She's hated zombies ever since that day, but that was a long time ago, before she met Ralph and before King Candy/Turbo took over 'Sugar Rush'.

"Kid, I know it's hard after what happened, but maybe if you made friends with one, just one zombie, you'd find they're not so disgusting and dumb as you think they are" Ralph said while giving the girl a pat on the back. Vanellope gave a hysterical laugh and spoke.

"Me, befriend a zombie? Not in a million years Stink Brains!" Vanellope wiped away a tear of laughter from her eye. Calhoun then caught everyone's attention.

"We'd better get back to our games. I also gotta recharge my..." Calhoun was cut off by a skeletal figure jump and swipe Vanellope off Ralph's shoulder. Ralph was gonna pound that guy into the ground, but then he took a good long look at him.

"Turbo!?" the three all said in unison. Indeed, it was Turbo. The old racer had gone from the form of a cybug, to the form of a robotic skeleton with a glowing yellow letter T on his forehead.

"Come any closer, any of you. And I swear to you that the glitch will get it!" then, out of Turbo's wrist came a syringe needle and pointed it at Vanellope's neck.

"Leave her along Turbo, you know it's not worth it, killing a little kid like her" Felix said as he was getting ready to hit him in the head with his hammer. Ralph was getting his fists ready, and Calhoun loaded her gun.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Turbo said in a sing-song voice. He then placed the needle into Vanellope's neck and injected it with the strange clear fluid. The girl screamed in pain and let some tears shed. She then drifted out of consciousness.

"What did you just do to her you skeletal freak!?" Calhoun asked angrily while loading up her gun.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out, Mrs. Hero's Doody!" Turbo insulted Calhoun while showing a skeleton tooth smile. He threw the unconscious Vanellope on the train to a different game and it just took off. Felix showed his teeth as a sign that he was angry and shouted at Turbo.

"Where did you just send her!?" Turbo then pointed up and they all looked at the sign.

"'The Walking Dead' oh no" Ralph whispered to himself. Turbo then got on his hands and feet and cheered with a creepy voice.

"Catch you on the flip side, mother glitchers! Hahahaha!" Calhoun then shot a few bullets at Turbo, but he was too fast. The threesome then waited for the next train for 'The Walking Dead' to arrive.

Meanwhile on the train, Vanellope's small body had gone through some changes. She grew dark circles under her eyes, her skin was absolutely pale as stone, she started to show some black fluid dripping from her lip, and she felt her heart stop working. When the train stopped, a soldier noticed Vanellope and called out to one of his fellow troops.

"Hey, come look at this, there was one on the train" then the other soldier with olive tone skin spoke.

"Somebody already shot this one, so don't waste anymore bullets okay? We'll just throw it out into the street" the soldier nodded and with some help, he threw Vanellope into a small puddle of water near an abandoned pawn shop. Vanellope just layed there for quite some time.

A/N: You guys like? I thought this would be such a great idea. Please review, thanks.


	2. Waking up

A/N: Where we last left off, Vanellope was just turned into a zombie and Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix are waiting for the next train for 'The Walking Dead' to arrive so that they can look for their friend. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Vanellope groaned and got off the ground. She turned her attention to the surroundings around her. The town was old and trash surrounded the streets and old cars were in the road as well. She then said to herself.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" she then gripped her throat. The words she said only came out as grunts and groans. She looked to the reflecting cracked window of a nearby store to see that she was an honest to creator zombie.

"OH MY CREATOR! I'M A ZOMBIE!" she screamed to the world. All she heard were her echoing grunts and groans. She looked at her reflection again to see her pale white skin, dark circles under her eyes, her eyes being pale light blue, black fluid dripping from the right side of her mouth, and she showed black veins on her neck.

"This is so not good" Vanellope thought to herself. She then jumped as soon as she heard that. She could only speak through her thoughts, and she could hear them too. She then looked behind her to see another zombie, but taller, more muscular and angry looking.

"What are you doing on my turf punk?" the bigger zombie asked Vanellope through his thoughts, she could hear his thoughts too.

"I-I was just leaving" she said with her newly gained zombie telepathy. The bigger zombie then pounced on her and spoke again.

"You're not going anywhere except for inside my stomach"

"But, you wouldn't dare eat another one of you're own kind would you?" the newly turned zombie Vanellope asked him.

"Only when they step a foot on my turf" the bigger zombie raised his fist and was getting ready to smash it into her already dead body. But was then stopped by another zombie wielding a folding chair and bashed him across the head with it. The zombie that saved her then snarled at him.

"What did I tell you about picking fights Mitch!?" The other zombie said to him. Vanellope got a good look at the zombie who saved her. He looked about her age, he had pale skin like her, black fluid dripping from his mouth, and black veins on his neck, and black hair like hers. He also had dark circles and light pale blue eyes. His clothes were nothing but a long sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and black running shoes. In his clothes were some minor tears in the fabric and bite marks.

"You should know by now Alistair, that I destroy anyone who steps onto my property" Mitch said while getting up and letting some of the black fluid from his mouth fall onto Vanellope's hoodie.

"She's probably one of the newly created ones, you have no right to attack her" Alistair then picked Vanellope off the ground and held her close. Mitch huffed and spoke.

"Fine, but she's your responsibility and if I see her around here again, she'll be a little puddle on the ground. Deal?"

"Deal, now get out of here" Mitch did as Alistair told him to, ad it left just him and Vanellope alone in the street. The male zombie then was picking the candy pins out of her hair.

"What are doing?" the girl asked with her thoughts.

"Taking all the junk out of your hair, you look a mess" he told her.

"Thanks but no thanks. And just go off and kill a human like the stupid undead animal you are"

"That would make you a stupid undead animal too" the boy retorted.

"Touche, but I'm still not talking, or in this case thinking to you"

"That's the thanks I get for saving you, getting scolded and called dumb? Talk about ungrateful" Vanellope was going to say something back but she felt something penetrate her side, she looked down to see black blood coming out of her side. The strange thing was, she didn't feel anything and it didn't hurt one bit.

"Let's get out of here! Humans are coming!" Alistair then grabbed her wrist and ran towards the old abandoned shopping mall.

"Wait, zombie's can't run" Vanellope screamed as the boy was guiding her to the mall.

"Of coarse they can! Haven't you seen '28 Days Later?' now come on!" the two then went into the mall.

Meanwhile, Calhoun, Ralph, and Felix were standing in front of three of her best soldiers and spoke.

"Alright ladies, you have only one mission. There's a girl lost in a game called 'The Walking Dead' you are to find her with us! Am I clear on that!?"

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers responded. Ralph then looked to the entrance to the game.

"Don't worry kid, we're on our way for ya" Ralph whispered.

A/N: Was it good you guys? I thought this would be a good chapter for you all. There's our supporting zombie in the story, as you have read, his name is Alistair, but he'll introduce himself to Vanellope in the next chapter. Please review, thanks.


	3. Alistair

A/N: Vanellope has just met another zombie who saved her life from being destroyed by a bigger and muscular zombie. This zombie who saved her is named Alistair, and are now hiding in the shopping mall in the game based off of the TV show 'The Walking Dead'. Hope you guys enjoy. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Alistair lead Vanellope through a secret passage into the shopping mall. As soon as they exited the shaft, the male guided Vanellope into an hardware store.

"What are we doing here?" Vanellope asked the unfamiliar zombie boy with her thoughts (A/N: For those of you who haven't read the last chapter, zombies can communicate with other zombies using their thoughts, it's zombie telepathy). Alistair then ripped a pair of pliers out of their plastic casing and held them in his hand.

"I'm gonna get that bullet out of your side. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal because you're already dead, but trust me you don't need to be losing anymore blood" Vanellope scoffed at what he told her, the black fluid was supposed to be her blood? It was hard to believe, but she had to, she was one of them now.

"Get away from me" she told him and snarled. He refused to listen and grabbed her waist. Vanellope struggled a little bit, but he finally got the bullet out of her side.

"There, it's out" he then let go of her. Alistair then stuck his hand out and spoke with his telepathy.

"I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, my name is Alistair Howe" Vanellope spoke back.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz" she smacked his hand away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go find the cure"

"Cure? You're a zombie now, there's no cure for being a zombie. What are you talking about?"

"The reason I'm one of you disease filled monsters is because one of my worst enemies named Turbo injected me with some weird poison and I know for a fact that it was what caused me to be like this" Alistair was speechless.

"At least you got turned the easy way"

"What do you mean by 'The easy way'?"

"I was turned into a zombie after being bitten by nine zombies while being attacked"

"Ouch" she told him sarcastically.

"But if you really wanna find a cure for whatever made you like this, you can sure as heck count me in"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't wanna be like this, I don't wanna feed on brains and beating hearts, I'm just lonely, now my own family is hunting me, so now this mall is my home now" Vanellope then looked at Alistair with a look that showed she was saying "I'm sorry, I know how you feel". Indeed he reminded her of herself when she was an outcast, living in Diet Cola mountain by herself with no one to take care of her.

"You look pretty handsome for a zombie" she said.

"What?" Alistair asked while jumping back.

"Nothing, let's just go" but before Vanellope walked out the door, Alistair grabber her wrist.

"I know you wanna get cured as much as I do, but let's wait until tomorrow morning" he then lead her to a store that had a sign reading 'Mattress City'. And in the store, there were a bunch of beds with sheets, blankets, pillows with casings and everything.

"This is my bed" Alistair said as he hopped onto his bed. It was a 'Tempur Pedic' mattress with black blankets and black pillow casings.

"The one right next to mine is yours" he pointed to it. The bed was a 'Tempur Pedic' as well, but it had all pink blankets and pillow casings. She then got underneath the covers and looked at Alistair as he covered himself with the black blankets.

"Does anyone else live here?" she asked.

"No, just me"

"Don't you get lonely?"

"All the time, but it's awesome to have one giant building to myself" she giggled at what he said. Wait, what was she thinking? He was a zombie, the one creature she hated the most, and still she thought of him as somebody attractive.

"Goodnight Vanellope" Alistair said, turning around the opposite direction Vanellope was facing.

"Goodnight... Alistair" she then looked up at the ceiling and let the boredom lull her to sleep.

A/N: There you have it! Vanellope is now hanging around with Alistair, and they're staying in a shopping mall and sleeping in a mattress store, and you thought Vanellope had it rough in the movie? Alistair had it just as bad. Please review, thanks.


	4. Now Leaving: 'The Walking Dead'

A/N: I see that this story is getting pretty popular with you guys! Where we last left off, Alistair has agreed to leave with Vanellope to find the cure that won't make them zombies anymore. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Alistair had woken up before Vanellope. As soon as Vanellope woke up, something inside her was wanting her to eat something. Alistair then noticed that Vanellope's zombie instincts were kicking in.

"Calm down, we'd better get you something to eat" the girl turned her head towards the zombie boy whom she was taking a deep interest in and she nodded. The two then walked towards the exit of the game. They then hid behind a brick wall as soon as a bunch of soldiers from 'Hero's Duty'. Alistair then tapped Vanellope on her shoulder and whispered with his thoughts.

"Okay, I'll kill one and then after that you take one and eat it, okay?"

"How do you eat humans if you don't even like being a zombie?" she asked him.

"I'm conflicted about it, but I have to do what I can to survive, even if it means eating humans" Alistair then jumped in the air and tackled a soldier on the ground and he dug into their flesh and he ran away from them as soon as they started to shoot at him. The bullets missed Alistair of course, but he a tad too close from being dead for real.

"Okay, now it's your turn, and try not to get shot" Alistair said coming up from behind Vanellope. She nodded and jumped into the air and pounced onto a soldier and let out a zombie battle cry and she ate up the soldier and it's meat.

"Run! Now!" Vanellope looked to Alistair when he called out to her. The remaining two soldiers started to shoot at her and she ran back to where Alistair was.

"Alistair, why'd you tell me to run? Bullets have no effect on us remember" she said.

"On the body they don't, but on the brain, they do. If someone shoots one of us in the brain, a zombie says dead for ever"

"Wow, that sucks"

"I guess I'm just one of the lucky ones" the two then ran and jumped onto the train and it took off. But what they didn't notice is that Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun notice Vanellope taking off on the train.

"Vanellope, wait!" Ralph called, but they were already in the tunnel when she and Alistair left.

"Blast! That train was our only ticket out of 'The Walking Dead' and Vanellope just ran out!" Calhoun shouted.

"There was something different about her though" Felix said.

"That virus Turbo gave her must have turned her into a zombie, and that's why he threw her into a first person shooter zombie game, so that we couldn't recognize her" Calhoun stated her theory.

"But who was that other zombie she was with?" Ralph asked.

"I don't know, Wreck-it, but what I do know is that we have to find them, a couple of young zombies wandering around Game Central Station like that, they'll have no clue where they'll be going" Calhoun told him as she placed her hand on Ralph's titan sized back.

"Okay, we'll wait for the next train out of 'The Walking Dead' and we'll go look for them" Felix and his wife shared looks and nodded.

Meanwhile in an underground laboratory in 'Hero's Duty' Turbo was sitting in a large throne looking at live security feed in Game Central Station.

"Well, well. Looks like the little glitch has made a new friend hasn't she? And he's a zombie just like you" Turbo then giggled a bit and he was fiddling around with a little bottle with green fluid in his skeletal hand.

"You want the antidote? You're gonna have to take out of my cold, metal skeleton!" he shouted. Turbo's arm then turned into a hand gun.

"You dare try to come near me, you or your friend, I'm gonna make sure the both of you are dead for reals, and stay that way" the skeleton let out the loudest evil laugh that it echoed around his lair and it made bats fly all over the room.

A/N: Now Vanellope and Alistair have left the game, Ralph and his allies are waiting for the next train to get out of the game, and Turbo is gonna make sure that neither Vanellope or Alistair gets their undead hands on the antidote. The next chapter, we'll have the zombies go into 'Sugar Rush' and the other avatars will see her as a zombie and with Alistair. Please review, thanks.


	5. Undead love

A/N: So, Vanellope and Alistair are about to enter 'Sugar Rush' and a lot of stuff is about to happen, like the other avatars are about to see their princess/president as a zombie. Enjoy everyone!

Normal P.O.V.

"Is this the train to your game?" Alistair asked as they came up on the train to enter the candy land like world of 'Sugar Rush'.

"Yeah, this is the one" She responded with her telepathy.

"What are we getting from here anyway?"

"Some supplies and as soon as that's over with, we'll be on our way, as long as nobody catches me like this" the zombie boy she thought dreamy for a pile of rotting flesh, jumped on board the train with her. Upon arriving, she and her newly gained friend had run into two familiar boy avatars who were waiting to board the train while fighting. The first one with the Reese's peanut butter cup on his head was Rancis, and the other avatar who he was fighting with had a candy pumpkin for a hat was Gloyd.

"Back off Gloyd, I loved Vanellope first" Rancis shouted.

"No you didn't I did, and I was meant to be with her" Gloyd retorted.

"Okay, listen here Gloyd, only me and no one else in Game Central Station was meant to be with our lovely president. Now if you'll excuse me" Rancis then was about to board the train only to jump off and look at Vanellope.

"Oh, Vanellope, I didn't expect to see... Wait a minute" Rancis paused a little bit. But then screamed out really loud that it echoed though the tunnel that lead to the station.

"VANELLOPE IS A ZOMBIE!" Rancis and Gloyd then screamed and ran from her and Alistair.

"So much for nobody seeing you like this" Alistair said to her.

"I know, not how I'd hope this would go" She said, mentally slapping herself in the face.

"We should be running right now, huh?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, forget the supplies, let's just run" they both nodded and got back on the train. But before leaving, they saw that all of the 'Sugar Rush' avatars were screaming in terror.

"Oh my gosh! Rancis, you were right, she really is a zombie!" Taffyta said in complete terror of what she just beheld. The train then left and they just wiped away the black fluid away from their lips. They then placed their hands on the seat and their hands then touched at the same time and the two zombies noticed this and they looked at each other for a long period of time until the intercom got their attention.

"Welcome to Game Central Station, have a nice day" it said and the two of them just left the train and took a seat at the bench and stayed silent for a long time until Vanellope broke the silence.

"Listen, Alistair"

"What is it?"

"I know we just met and that I said earlier that I wanted nothing to do with zombies, I guess I must have had my eyes shut pretty tightly"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that I kinda like you more than a friend. You know what, I am just gonna say this straight, I love you Alistair Howe!" Alistair was rendered speechless/thoughtless until he placed his index and middle fingers in her lips.

"Enough said" he said with a smile and they pulled each other in for a long, big kiss. They had no idea how long it lasted (They were kissing for a long time okay?). But what 'Zombie Romeo and Juliet' here, didn't know, was that Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and all of the 'Sugar Rush' avatars were watching them.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz! Didn't I tell you that zombies weren't that bad? Now look at you, you found yourself a boyfriend" Ralph said. Felix just spoke.

"Looks like our little prince... I mean president here, has finally found someone who gives her the honey glows" Calhoun rolled her eyes, but let out a light giggle.

"Vanellope, how could you!? Leaving me for this... undead waste of flesh!?" Gloyd shouted. Vanellope looked to him and she spoke.

"We were never together genius!" but to the others but Alistair, it came out as grunts and groans. Taffyta fainted, and Candlehead could only sigh in happiness, Vanellope had finally found the one for her.

"Aww, how sweet! I hate sweet!" Turbo said right behind them wielding a handgun.

A/N: Only a few more chapters to go and then this story will be complete! Hope you guys liked this one! Please review, thanks.


	6. Gunfight in the Tunnel

A/N: Okay, so the people of 'Sugar Rush' have seen Vanellope as a zombie and kissing Alistair in the middle of Game Central Station, and Turbo just barged in and ruined their happy moment. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

"Oh great, the boney creep had to ruin everything" Calhoun said, and everyone, humans and zombies turned to face the skeletal like Turbo.

"You think this is over Glitch? It's far from over, I made you like this to make you miserable! Not so you could find true like like stupid little Cinderella!" Turbo said, charging up his gun. Alistair snarled and hissed.

"That stupid little Cinderella you just insulted was my girlfriend! And I'm gonna feast on your mechanical flesh if you dare touch her!" Vanellope let a tiny tear of happiness fall from her eye, if it were even possible for zombies to cry.

"Okay, I literally did not understand a single of word of what you just said, but if you think I'll just hand you the cure without hesitation of any kind, you are sadly mistaken!" He let some kind of black wire tentacle come out from his back and he tied Vanellope up with it. He brought her closer and placed a gun to her forehead.

"One word and this little glitch says dead for good!" they got into attack positions and they were about to attack, but Taffyta intervened and bit the tentacle, causing Vanellope to break free and she tore it off as well, causing Turbo to screech in pain and end up shooting a lamp post.

"Are you okay?" Alistair asked as Vanellope rushed into his arms. She nodded and nuzzled herself into his shirt.

"We need to run!" Calhoun said to everyone. They were quick to agree and they followed her to the train to 'Hero's Duty'. Everyone boarded and the train left right away.

"Not so fast little miss glitchy!" Turbo said as he climbed the walls of the tunnel like a spider, and not a single surge of electricity zapped him, he only seemed to like it.

"Eat lazers bone boy!" Ralph said, swiping Calhoun's gun from her and every single bullet hit him on contact. But every bullet Turbo was his by, it only made him very ticked off more than he was now.

"Like that's gonna do me any damage you big gorilla!" Turbo shouted an insult to Ralph. He handed the gun back to Calhoun and she loaded it up again. She then took the liberty of shooting Turbo, but this time she missed a couple of times and hit the tunnel's walls.

"For creator's sake! Gimme that!" Alistair said (While coming out as grunts and groans to Calhoun) and took the gun from her. He hit a perfect bull's eye at where he was aiming for every time, and this time, Turbo actually felt the pain, Alistair must have aimed at some sensitive areas of Turbo's body without even knowing they were sensitive.

"Alright, everybody off! While he's still distracted!" Ralph instructed as soon as the train had arrived in 'Hero's Duty'. Ralph then stepped on some kind of rock and a secret entrance opened out of the ground.

"Everyone inside that thing, now!" Calhoun ordered to everyone without knowing where the hatch lead to. All the avatars went into the hatch and it closed as Calhoun entered last. Everyone then beheld to what they were seeing.

"What is this place?" Felix asked himself. They were standing on a giant metal bridge, below them were giant tanks of some kind of green fluid. There were other platforms and they were being held together in mid-air by anti-gravity discs and so were the bridges they stood on. On a lot of these plat forms were open furnaces that were burning on the inside. There were some kind of characters in black leather bio-hazard work suits and matching gas masks shoveling up some kind of glowing green coal looking mineral and tossed them into the fire, the flames remained their same bright orange color, but got bigger and stayed green for five seconds ever time this mineral was shoveled into the furnace. The center platform had a throne in the middle and security monitors watching over every game in Litwak's arcade, including Game Central Station.

"This, my little handy-man friend, is my lair!" they all turned around to see Turbo with two hand guns sticking out of his wrists.

A/N: How was it? You like? I really don't have much to say for this A/N, except for 'I hope you are looking forward to seeing some more chapters'. Please review, thanks.


	7. Accidentally cured

A/N: Okay, there was a big gunfight in the tunnel on the way to 'Hero's Duty' and everyone had stumbled into Turbo's underground lair, and now they've been cornered by one angry looking Turbo. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Turbo clicked his tongue, and shook his head with a smile.

"Looks like it's the end of the line for all of you little naughty folk. And if I can't have a place in this arcade, than no one will" he then fired his gun at Alistair's head, but he jumped in the air and caught the bulled in his stomach.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" Alistair told Vanellope. He took the bullet out of his stomach with his middle and index fingers. Turbo then started to get really mad and his guns turned into sharp bladed swords with glowing orange blades.

"How does a three second head start for running sound to you twerps?" he asked. Everyone got into fighting positions and attacked Turbo with whatever strength they had. The two zombies Alistair and Vanellope had the upper hand because if they could fill Turbo with some of the infection they carried in them, then Turbo's powers would be weak enough for them to finish him off completely.

"You think I'm gonna let a couple of undead brats spoil my day? Mistaken once again!" he shouted. Alistair and Vanellope were biting away with whatever was left of the infection in them. Turbo growled and she shouted weakly.

"Get off of me!" the skeletal Turbo then clicked a yellow button on a panel hidden in his wrist. A painful surge of yellow lightning then zapped the two and they fell off Turbo and into some giant tank full of green fluid.

"No!" Ralph screamed as he noticed Vanellope and Alistair fall into the liquid. He then gave Turbo a fist to the face and he took his skeleton neck into his fist.

"What is that they just landed in?"

"That my friend is sulfuric acid! Your little friend and her zombie boyfriend are nothing but a couple of goners!" Taffyta then caught Ralph's attention.

"Ralph!" he then looked to see Taffyta holding Vanellope in her arms, and Candlehead holding Alistair in her arms.

"They're not zombies anymore, but they're pretty much unconscious" Ralph then looked to see Turbo looking stupid.

"Oh yeah, that tank was the zombie cure, the sulfuric acid was the one on the other side" Ralph chuckled and kept punching Turbo over and over again.

"Get the two of them out of here!" Calhoun ordered Taffyta and Candlehead. They carried the two back to the train that lead out of 'Hero's Duty' and back to Game Central Station.

"Time to die and to stay dead this time Turbo!" Ralph screamed and threw Turbo into one of the open furnaces and he shut the door, leaving Turbo to burn to death in the fiery tank.

"Ralph, Tammy's gonna bring this whole place down, so we need to go!" Ralph nodded in reply to what Felix had told him and they ran out the door. Calhoun then threw a hand grenade into one of the open furnaces and she ran. The explosion was bigger than it normally was and it turned Turbo's lair into a giant smoking crater right in the center of the game.

"Let's get these two back to my game and we'll see how the two recover" Felix said. Felix took Alistair and Ralph took Vanellope from Candlehead and Taffyta.

"And for their sake, I hope the recovery is quick!" Calhoun said. They all boarded the train and stared at the two cured ex zombies asleep,

A/N: Only one more chapter left to go! And there's gonna be something in that cure that's gonna do something else to Vanellope and Alistair. Please review, thanks.


	8. Upgraded and proposed

A/N: Now we have our ending chapter, and for those of you who are wondering, I will do a sequel. So I hope you're all looking forward to the sequel, and you'll get a surprise, something else is gonna happen to both Vanellope and Alistair that they didn't expect. Enjoy.

Normal P.O.V.

Vanellope and Alistair were lying down on two separate beds in Ralph's shack and their eyes closed. The bite marks, and all the zombie parts of them were healing themselves.

"Wait, what's happening to them?" Rancis said in surprise of what was happening to them now. Vanellope started to glow blue and her body was changing too, the same was happening with Alistair.

"Jiminy Jameny, they've been upgraded" Felix said in shock as well. Vanellope's body had been upgraded from being a nine year old to a sixteen year old. Her raven hair was shorter and went to her earlobes, all the candy was out of her hair except for one peppermint clip in her hair, she now wore a long sleeve red shirt, red and white striped fingerless (including the thumbs) gloves, she also had white jeans on, her shoes were now red with white laces on them. She woke up and noticed Alistair's new body.

"Alistair?" she whispered to him. Alistair's body was now free of bite marks and scars, his long sleeve black shirt was now maroon and his pants were an even darker shade of black.

"Vanellope?" he said, regaining consciousness. They looked into each others eyes to see the reflections of their newly upgraded bodies.

"We're beautiful" she whispered. They shared a deep and passionate kiss. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and the other 'Sugar Rush' racers all said 'Aww' at the happy couple, except for Rancis and Gloyd, they were in tears at the fact they were rejected to an ex-zombie (Despite the fact that she was never dating either Gloyd or Rancis)

"We're human again as well, Vanellope and it feels so good" Alistair whispered though their kiss. She was hugging Alistair so tight and gentle at the same time they both enjoyed the hugging and kissing.

"So Vanellope, are you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend?" Ralph asked interrupting the kiss.

"Oh, yes. Everyone, this is my new boyfriend whom I met while I was in 'The Walking Dead', Alistair" they all waved hello as soon as Vanellope had introduced him.

"Vanellope, can I speak to you alone?" Alistair asked. Vanellope and Alistair stepped outside of Ralph's shack and it was nighttime. Alistair got on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"What's this thing from?" she asked.

"The jewelry store in the mall from my game"

"Okay, so what are you doing with it?"

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, I know we've only known each other for just a short period of time, but will you marry me?" tears of joy fell from her eyes and spoke.

"Yes" Alistair then placed the ring on her middle finger and they hugged underneath the moonlight and kissed. Meanwhile in the shed, Ralph shouted to everyone.

"They're getting married!" they all cheered except for Rancis and Gloyd who were still crying over Vanellope's rejection.

A/N: There you have it, our happy ending. And hope you all look forward to the sequel! Please review, thanks.


End file.
